How I Met Your Mother
by thebestdamnthings
Summary: A series of drabbles about, well the title says it all. 02. Music. SasuSaku. He was the reason she wanted to learn. She was the reason he learnt to feel.
1. Chemistry

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Neither do I own genetically modified (read: mutated) fish.**

**

* * *

**

_Day 01, 0912 hrs_

* * *

Sasuke observed the twenty odd people milling around the lobby in various stages of boredom. A fair majority were tapping away at their phones; a few were reading the articles posted on the opposite wall that detailed the numerous achievements of the scientists who worked here. One guy had actually managed to fall asleep while standing up.

Sasuke's mild irritation grew slightly when a glance at his watch told him that their instructor was late. Normally, he wouldn't even care, but he was missing three days of school for a program he hadn't even wanted to go for in the first place, only to waste his time doing absolutely nothing.

The glass doors swung open and several heads, including his, looked up expectantly. It didn't take long for them to figure out that it wasn't their missing instructor and quickly go back to whatever it was they were doing.

The petite, pink-haired girl who'd just stepped into the building stared somewhat bewilderedly at the small crowd gathered in the lobby before her expression changed to one of relief.

Since all the seats were taken, she made her way to the nearest wall, which also happened to be the one he was leaning against. Sasuke waited resignedly for the inevitable sideways glance and flirtatious smile that happened almost every time a female approached him but it never came. She was too busy rummaging through her pink messenger bag to do much else and what she pulled out surprised him.

'The History of Modern Genetics' the title read and Sasuke was admittedly impressed. But before she could so much as open the thick book, the doors opened again to admit a tall, silver-haired man in a lab coat.

"Well, it seems like everyone's here," he drawled, one lone eye taking in his new group of students. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, your instructor for the next three days."

* * *

_Day 01, 1013 hrs_

* * *

She was in his bench. They weren't exactly partners but they would be working on the same experiment for the next few days. It was an arrangement he could live with since all the other girls were annoying as hell with all their giggling and staring.

The only task their instructor had given them so far was "get to know one another" before he vanished off somewhere. Sasuke didn't see the need. She on the other hand had abandoned her book in favour of the small stack of notes they'd been given. She was utterly absorbed in her reading, studiously making little notes anywhere they would fit in pink ink.

When she pulled out a bright pink cell phone to reply to a text, Sasuke started to wonder if everything this girl owned was pink. Then he wondered why he even cared.

Luckily, Kakashi reappeared and decided to begin their first lesson before Sasuke could notice anything else about his new bench-mate.

* * *

_Day 01, 1328 hrs_

* * *

"Excuse me."

It took a second for Sasuke to realize that she was talking to him and he immediately redirected his attention from his work to her. Her short pink hair was now pulled back into a practical ponytail and the smile on her lips reached her vivid green eyes.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your microscope? The magnification on mine isn't high enough to examine this clearly," she explained, holding up her petri dish.

Sasuke wordlessly shifted his chair and she thanked him politely.

The way she adjusted the dials was efficient and professional. Once she found what she was looking for, she made more notes with her pink pen on her book. That focused look on her face and too big lab coat she was wearing made her look rather cute.

Sasuke promptly ignored that thought and returned to his own specimen.

* * *

_Day 02, 1456 hrs_

* * *

Sakura loved learning, she really did. She loved absorbing knowledge from just about anywhere and she equally loved putting said knowledge to good use. She especially loved discovering new things about her world and everything in it.

Out of all the programs and attachments she'd done so far, this one was proving to be the best one yet.

According to their schedule, half of everyday would be spent attending lectures and the other half was reserved for them to complete their own mini-research project. The lectures were interesting, her experiment was proceeding quite successfully and there were all sorts of opportunities for them to learn every single minute. It was needless to say that Sakura was enjoying herself completely.

At least she was until their instructor cheerfully informed them that they had to do a fifteen minute presentation of their findings the following day with the person sharing their bench.

There were groans of frustration and disbelieving complaints from almost everyone in the lab. Sakura turned to see her bench-mate's reaction but his expression was pretty much unreadable.

"We should get started," he said quietly. He stood up and headed to the room beside the lab where there were computers set up for them to use.

He sighed. "Are you coming?" Sakura blinked and picked up her notebook before following him.

* * *

_Day 02, 1637 hrs_

* * *

They were the only ones left in the room. Everyone else was already gone, having collectively decided to procrastinate and finish the presentation tomorrow.

Sakura wasn't so stupid and thankfully, neither was her bench-mate.

"This doesn't make sense," she murmured thoughtfully as she scrolled through their background research.

He paused in his flipping through her notes. "What is it?"

"The chemical we added is actually necessary for activation of a certain set of genes for normal embryonic development. So why do the embryos mutate in the first place?"

"Too much of something is never a good thing," he said wisely and Sakura laughed a little at that.

"So what you're saying is that after we added the chemical, the new concentration was above the normal levels?"

He shrugged. "Why else would they tell us to add it."

Sakura's highlighted a section of text with a swipe of the mouse. "It says here that this chemical is regulated by enzymes. If my hypothesis is right, the increased concentration prevents effective regulation which disrupts the normal functioning of the genes and hence causes the abnormal development."

For a second, she could have sworn that the boy beside her looked somewhat bemused by her quick, logical analysis before he nodded in approval. "We can try looking for similar experiments tomorrow to compare their results and conclusion to ours."

Sakura grinned. It wasn't often that she found someone with similar interests and she was glad to have him as her partner.

"You'd make a good researcher," he commented offhandedly. But the tiny smirk on his handsome face made her heart skip a beat.

"You too," she returned, hoping that the glow from the computer screen would hide her blush.

* * *

_Day 02, 2138 hrs_

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Ino started incredulously. "You spent two hours with your amazingly hot lab partner discussing ugly mutated fish. How in the world can you call that romantic?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I never said it was romantic, Ino. I was just surprised that someone who looked like him would be so…"

"Nerdy?" Ino filled in.

Sakura glared at her best friend. "Smart was the word I was looking for. And chivalrous."

"Chivalrous?" the blonde perked up. Chivalry was a rare commodity these days.

"He walked me to the bus stop after we were done," Sakura replied, trying to make it sound as though it wasn't a big deal.

"You like him," Ino declared happily.

"I met him yesterday, Pig. Besides, I don't even know his name," she protested half-heartedly, throwing herself onto her bed.

Ino wagged a French manicured finger. "There's always tomorrow, Forehead. I'll be waiting for the all the juicy details."

Sakura's groan was muffled by her pillow.

* * *

_Day 03, 0906 hrs_

* * *

An internet browser was open with multiple tabs for various scientific journals, but Sasuke was too busy glaring at the clock in the corner of the computer screen to read them.

She was late.

Sasuke didn't understand why he was so bothered by her absence. Then again, the only time in the past two day that he'd sort of not minded being here was when she was there, taking in page after page of their research and discussing scientific theories with him.

He forced himself to stop glaring at the clock, only for his finger to start tapping the table impatiently.

Where the hell was she?

* * *

_Day 03, 0912 hrs_

* * *

She was late. She was late. She was so so late.

It wasn't even her fault since Ino suddenly insisted on waking up early just so she could do her hair. Her _hair_ of all things. And while she agreed that the French braid Ino had done was much prettier than the ponytail she would have usually scraped her hair into, it so wasn't worth being late for.

Sakura prayed that whatever-his-name-was wouldn't be too upset.

She arrived at the lab fifteen minutes past their agreed time, apologizing profusely between pants.

He simply pulled one of the rolling office chairs over and gestured for her to sit.

Sakura gave him a grateful smile as she took her seat. But she couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed that he hadn't noticed or cared about the change in her hairstyle.

* * *

_Day 03, 1157 hrs_

* * *

They were almost done. At the rate they were going, they would have enough time after lunch to finish the slides. But after experiencing the ridiculously long queues over the last two days, they decided to finish their work during lunch instead and eat when everyone else was done.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a group of girls approaching them. He must have seen them too but he ignored them.

"Hey, would you like to join us for lunch?"

Sakura knew the invitation was for him so she offered. "You can go if you want to. I can finish up here by myself."

"I'll go with you later. Leave," he ordered the girls who glared enviously at a stunned Sakura before doing as they were told.

* * *

_Day 03, 1310 hrs_

* * *

He wasn't really one for conversation, but she talked enough for them both and was sensible enough to ask too personal questions, unlike his previous experiences with other girls. In return, he found himself responding more than he usually would, intrigued by her wit and amused by her passion for all things scientific.

They had at least another half hour to themselves to explore the expansive, well-landscaped complex before they had to head back to the lab. Or, as she'd quite eloquently put it, _'We'll only get to be here once in our lifetime so we'd better look around when we can.'_

"Now I'm not sure if I want to be a doctor or a researcher," she mused to herself with a laugh. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

His reply was immediate. "I'll take over my father's company."

Her cheerful expression faltered as her brows furrowed. "Then why are you here?"

"My school had some vacancies for the program and I was the only one good enough," he answered truthfully.

Her face fell and Sasuke knew instantly that he had said something wrong.

* * *

_Day 03, 1316 hrs_

* * *

Sakura told herself she wasn't upset. There was no reason to be. All she'd thought was that she'd finally found someone who shared her interests, someone that she could share her interests with. It wasn't important, really.

"I think we'd better get going," she said lightly. "It's-"

He caught her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"I know I didn't want to come here before. Hell, I hadn't wanted to come at all. But I learnt a lot thanks to you and having you." She could hear the urgency in his tone; he was trying to make her understand. "Having you with me made my time here worthwhile."

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. Then she smiled brightly at him with pure joy shining in her emerald eyes.

It was enough of an answer.

* * *

_Day 03, 1643 hrs_

* * *

Their presentation went very well and Sasuke could quite safely say that theirs was the definitely the best.

She had to leave early for some reason or another and she did after a quick goodbye, leaving him to finish clearing up their bench.

He was just about to leave after collecting his things when he noticed something sticking out from a corner of his folder. It was a note and he would have recognized the handwriting even if it weren't written in its signature pink.

_Thanks for everything.  
PS: My name's Sakura (8732 2372)_

Without thinking, Sasuke reached for his phone.

* * *

_Day 03, 1647 hrs_

* * *

Sakura didn't know what she was thinking, leaving him her number like that. She wasn't usually so forward but she knew that if she didn't do _something_, she would never see him again.

Nonetheless, she was quite startled with her phone rang and she flipped it open to find a new message from an unknown number. It contained only two lines, but then he was always a man of few words.

_Sasuke  
PS: The ponytail suits you more_

* * *

**Well the ending wasn't nearly as cute or fluffy as I'd hope it would be but I tried. ****As for the weird format, it was supposed to look like the logbook from a lab but it turned out kinda odd. Again, I tried. T-T**

**I know I made Sakura sound kinda geeky in this but she was always a bookworm in the actual series so I figured it would be okay.**

**This is based on an entirely true story, with some minor adjustments so that the characters would fit. No prizes for guessing who this story was based on *wink* but it didn't end as well as it did for Sasuke and Sakura, that's for sure. To be honest, it was actually rather okay for a while but after that it just went downhill from there due to differences in our values. In other words, he was rather indiscriminate in his affections/a bit of a pervert so I dumped him. **

**And yes, researchers who study on genetic abnormalities caused to environmental agents do use fish as their animal of choice. Zebrafish to be exact. And the unnamed chemical Sakura and Sasuke were experimenting with was Retinoic Acid. If you're interested, you can go wiki it or PM me and I can send you the info. **


	2. Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the music described/mentioned in this.**

**

* * *

**

_**Overture - instrumental introduction**_

His long elegant fingers glided effortlessly over the keys. The forceful yet repetitive opening of the piece transitioned smoothly to a slow, fluid melody that reverberated through the mansion's hallways.

The sheer amount of energy and focus behind every note was tangible as the beginning of the song repeated itself before the last strains of music, soft and gentle again, faded away.

"I see you still favour pieces that let you show off," came the wry comment along with the praise that was as masked as the speaker himself.

The pianist's dark gaze flicked over to the silver haired man leaning against the far wall.

"What's the point in playing something that isn't the least bit challenging, Kakashi-_sensei_?" There was a slightly sarcastic edge to the title.

"No doubt you are one of the best in terms of skill, and I would know since I taught you myself," the world renowned yet retired concert pianist just had to add. "But there's no feeling behind your playing at all. Granted, not many of the pieces you choose actually have an emotional aspect to them which I don't find particularly surprising, emotionally constipated as you are."

Kakashi pretended not to notice his student's glare.

"So if you really want a challenge, why not try something with a little more depth? Unless you think you won't be able to do it."

The boy at the grand piano raised an eyebrow. Kakashi gave him a smile that seemed more patronizing than anything else as he headed for the door.

"I'll see you in two week."

Kakashi held back his amusement until he was safely out of the room. He had known this particular student since he was six years old and although physically he was all grown up now, his personality hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same arrogant little brat who never knew when to back down, especially not after and outright insult like this.

If not, his name wouldn't be Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_**Interlude - a piece of music played in between two acts of a play**_

Every muscle in his hands was poised and controlled, pressing down the appropriate keys with unerring accuracy to bring forth the required sound. Yet, somehow, it still didn't sound right even though the playing was note-perfect.

Sasuke growled in irritation as he repositioned his fingers and started from the very beginning of the song. He would be damned if he couldn't show Kakashi that he was perfectly capable of playing a piece with his so-called emotional depth.

He was so completely absorbed in his practice that he failed to notice the tiny figure that had slipped into the music room.

"Wow, you're really good."

The music came to an abrupt halt as Sasuke turned to look at the source of the undoubtedly feminine voice.

The familiar black pleated skirt and white dress shirt told him that she went to his school. But what stunned him for a moment was her hair which was a ridiculous shade of bubblegum pink that somehow matched the emerald eyes that were gazing intently at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet." She gave him a cheerful little smile. "I'm Haruno Sakura and my daddy says that you're supposed to be my piano instructor."

* * *

_**Concord - harmony, agreement**_

Sasuke learnt later that evening from his mother that the daughter of one of his father's business partners had been looking for a piano instructor and his father decided to generously offer his services until another one could be found.

It went without saying that neither of their fathers would be pleased if Sakura failed to learn anything at all from him or if he upset her by being his usual broody self.

In other words, she was an unwelcome intrusion to his otherwise normal life and once he could deem her proficient enough to satisfy both of their fathers, he could hopefully go back to his music without any further unnecessary interruptions.

_**

* * *

**_

Adagio - slow tempo

Sakura wanted to learn the song that he had been playing and he agreed. Objectively speaking, it was a rather simple piece to play but playing it _well_ was an entirely different story.

Her basics were rather strong and she was a very hardworking student, which made teaching her much easier than he'd imagined. Unfortunately, there was just one particular portion of the song that Sakura just couldn't get right. Sasuke soon observed that she always ended up hitting the either of the keys that were right next to the correct one.

He was also starting to realise why.

Ignoring her surprised stare, he gently lifted her hand off the piano and placed it against his. Her palm was tiny and the tips of her fingers barely reached his second knuckle.

"Your hands are very small," he informed her.

Her brow furrowed into a frown. "That's not bad is it?"

"It doesn't have to be."

She seemed somewhat puzzled for a second before she laughed. "When did you start playing the piano?"

Now it was his turn to be puzzled but he dutifully replied. "Since I was six."

"It's no wonder your fingers are so long then. I didn't start learning until last year," Sakura looked thoughtful, her green eyes shining brightly almost as though she were remembering something. Then the moment was gone and she continued.

"So how should I be playing with my hands as small as they are?"

"You give me the impression that you're very conscious of your playing. You always seem to be trying too hard to hit the right note, especially the ones that are further away from your normal reach." He lowered her hand back onto the position on the keyboard it was in before. "Don't think about it and just let the music flow."

"Okay." She took a deep breath.

The rhythm was slightly off tempo and the way her dainty fingers moved over the keys were not as sure, not as confident as his would have, but there was something about her music that was different from his. He didn't know what it was but for some reason, in spite of her lack of skill and the occasional mistake, her music was light and refreshing. Like a cool shower in the middle of spring that anyone would find enjoyable.

The last note trailed off into silence and belatedly, Sasuke realized that this was the first time she'd finished the entire piece.

"You're improving."

She smiled at him and he found himself smirking little as well.

* * *

_**Reprise - repeated passage in music**_

He was playing his favourite song, the same one he'd played for Kakashi, except that now he was playing it for Sakura to hear. Her father had found her a suitable instructor and this would be their last lesson together. He didn't know why he wanted her to hear him play it, but he still played it anyway.

"That was amazing," she sighed wistfully after he was done. "I'll never be able to play like that."

"If you practice hard enough you might," Sasuke said, but she was far from listening.

"You know, I've heard you play that song before," Sakura murmured, lost in the memory. "Sometime last year. After school in the music room."

Her smile was sad as she her hand trailed the side of the grand piano. "To tell you the truth, I started learning to play the piano because I wanted to know what it would be like make music like that."

She looked at him and all he could do watch her and wait.

"And I wanted to know the person who could make such wonderful music."

Now he understood. He finally knew what it was about her music that made it beautiful. What it was that made_ her_ beautiful.

There was so much heart. Not just in her music, but in everything she did. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before.

"Thank you, Sasuke. For everything."

She was out the door before he could even react.

* * *

_**Crescendo - gradual increase in volume**_

"Kaa-san."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need the number for the Haruno estate."

_**

* * *

**_

Da capo – from the beginning

"Well Sasuke, you're the one who called and insisted that I come here so what exactly are we waiting for?" Kakashi drawled.

Right on cue, the door creaked open hesitantly and for the first time in his life, Hatake Kakashi was utterly shocked when he realized that it wasn't a 'what' but a '_who'_ they had been waiting for.

Sasuke on the other hand did not even look up from his piano. He knew that there were no words he could say, that there was nothing else he could do.

So he played.

The melody was so laughably simple that Kakashi was once again taken aback by his student's uncharacteristic selection. Out of sheer curiosity he turned to look at the the pink haired girl standing at the doorway. Her hand was clasped over her mouth, green eyes wide before they filled with tears.

"_Yiruma is one of my favourite composers. Do you think maybe after we're done with this song we can do one of his next?"_

"_Hn."_

Kakashi focused his attention on the music, finally hearing the number of thoughts and multitude of emotions hidden behind each and every note that he had failed to notice before. Apology, regret the slightest hint of hope and that one, single feeling that should have been overwhelmingly evident from the very beginning.

It was then that he knew without a doubt that Sasuke had surpassed him.

The song ended and Kakashi took it as his cue to leave. It wouldn't be polite to interrupt what he was sure was going to happen next. Besides, he could always tease his dear student about this some other time.

Sakura slowly walked towards the grand piano with a growing smile on her pretty face.

"Kiss the Rain," she said the title of the song questioningly. "You actually managed to learn a new song in less than a day."

Sasuke seemed somewhat slighted by her comment but Sakura thought that he didn't look too unhappy when she bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Looks like I'll have to tell daddy to get rid of the other instructor," she mused, green eyes alight with mischief.

"And now you can teach me how to play this song too, sensei."

* * *

**Oh, the things I come up with when I'm in like. No way in hell am I using the other four letter l-word. Yet. So yes. I am in like. Or at least I think I am. But right now, I'm kind of annoyed that the person who I am in like with is on holiday and thus cannot reply to my emails, realize how awesome of a person I am and thus fall in like with me back. Sigh. **

**I am also two weeks away from my finals which I should have been studying for but ahem you can imagine how that went. **

**I've turned Sasuke into a total band-geek (sort of). But honestly, I think that hot guys who play instruments are even hotter. I mean seriously, Sasuke playing the guitar would be a God. I'm sure some of you out there must agree with me. By the way go youtube Yiruma's Kiss the Rain, it's really lovely.**

**And again, I'm just slightly disappointed with the ending but oh well.**

**Okay, I know I don't sound like my usual self now but life is somewhat blah right now so I'm a tad depressed. But I'll be back to normal once my finals are over and I receive an email from a certain someone.**

**In the meantime, I'm sure some reviews would definitely cheer me up XP**


End file.
